Panic!
by Zemia Mazen
Summary: ¡Esto no es un simulacro, Yoichi! ¡Olvida a Kimizuki! ¿Lo seguirás amando? ¿Seguirás llorando en la esquinita como un idiota? ¡Ya no más! ¡Abre los ojos y mírame! ¡Soy mucho mejor!


**Derechos de autor:** Written by: Takaya Kagami. Illustrated by: Yamato Yamamoto. Storyboards by: Daisuke Furuya.

 **N** ota: Debido a un cierto amor por esta irónica pareja pues decidí crear una suculenta historia donde haya más Yoichi con el color loco. ¡Espero que puedan disfrutar el primer capítulo! Dejen sus sensuales criticas en la caja mágica de los comentarios.

 **Beta:** Zemia Mazen.

* * *

「→ 1」

.

.

—Disculpa, Gekkōin-kun. En estos momentos no estoy con ánimos para continuar. —eran aproximadamente las 12:45 AM cuando notó el cansancio calar sus piernas. — ¿Podemos pausar? En serio necesito descansar, ha sido un día emocionante pero es hora de parar.  
Gekkōin asintió a continuación de quitarse la chaqueta en señalamiento de resguardar al pequeño Saotome del frío. Yoichi dudoso aceptó el ofrecimiento, la temperatura disminuía, su cuerpo frágil no resistiría tanto tiempo estar en medio de la nada y sin protección.

Los minutos continuaron pausadamente, no había prisa a pesar de la molestia física que presentó el castaño hace unos minutos. La noche en sí era joven, todavía hay personas paseándose como si nada entre las calles, la oscuridad no es un impedimento, todo lo contrario, los ciudadanos disfrutan más su bella vida cuando la constelación brilla tan precioso.

— ¡Woah, moriré! —exageró Yoichi enseguida de esconder medio rostro debajo de la chaqueta, siente la nariz húmeda.

—Muérete. —contesta Gekkōin tan amigable.

Él es así. ¿Qué se le puede hacer? _Nada._  
—Eres débil. —siguió. —Me recuerdas a un peculiar personaje de una caricatura, no sé su nombre pero vivía debajo del mar.

La mirada confundida de Saotome hizo apertura.

— ¿Hm? ¿Te recuerdo a Bob Esponja? —se limitó en explorar las millones de respuestas posibles en su mente mientras la duda creció.

¿Desde cuándo Gekkōin mira caricaturas?

—No, al pez nacido con la piel y los huesos de cristal de papel y una enfermedad.

Fue inesperada la contestación. ¿Qué hizo Yoichi? Comenzó a reír dulcemente. La risa no se detenía, seguía fluyendo. Para Gekkōin le fue imposible no soltar una minúscula, oír como Saotome disfrutaba sus chistes malos es un deleite personal.

—Gekkōin-kun, ¡Qué cosas dices! —el aludido cruzó de brazos. —No sabía que tuvieras conocimientos sobre las caricaturas.

—De niño me gustaban, ¿Es anormal o qué?

— ¡P-para nada! —movió sus manos de un lado a otro. —Es sólo qué... —su expresión cambió, ya no era Yoichi contento.

Gekkōin entendió incorrectamente de inmediato.

—Adivinaré. Shihō Kimizuki, el idiota que decidió abandonarte no le gustaban las caricaturas, ¿Es eso? —bravo consultó. — ¡Bah! ¡Tú no necesitas al cocinerito rosa infiel cuando me tienes a mí, tonto!

—... Gekkōin-kun. — ¿Es fundamental abrirle nuevamente la herida cuando está a casi nada de superar el dolor sentimental que Shihō Kimizuki dejó durante estos meses desde su desaparición? Al parecer sí. —A eso no me refería... —éste indignado cruzó los brazos. —Agradezco el apoyo.

—Tch. —con sólo un chasqueo indicó la frase correspondiente de haber escuchado el agradecimiento.

Gekkōin nunca ha sido una persona amable sonriente, claro que no. Él puede serlo a su manera siempre y cuando el prójimo necesite realmente cooperación. Eso sí, no a todos integra su granito de arena, suelen ser ocasiones especiales, sin embargo, si se trata de Yoichi Saotome, un chico distinto a él es asegurado el apoyo.

—Hemos llegado. —anunció Gekkōin al destino esperado por Yoichi para calentar su cuerpo usando un baño caliente. La mayor sorpresa que conllevó el castaño fue la siguiente; pensó que sería llevado a su departamento acogedor, pero no. Enfrente de él está la residencia del cotizado Gekkōin.

— ¡¿E-eh?! —sonó alterado. Miró al contrario en busca de una respuesta consistente.

— ¿Qué? Tu departamento queda más retirado, llegaríamos casi a las 2:00 AM. La ruta cercana es mi casa. Aguántate. —explicó a continuación de sacar la llave principal del portón. —Te prestaré ropa mía, sé que estás enano y pues andarás como chica después de haber tenido coito utilizando la ropa del romper ovarios. —ríe ahora sí emocionado al comentario propio.

Yoichi está ruborizado, parece la clara competencia de un tomate. No dice nada, al contrario, acompaña a Gekkōin tras una risa nerviosa.

Entraron en los siguientes minutos al recibidor. Yoichi suspiró, la incomodidad llegó.

¿Cómo puede Gekkōin vivir pacíficamente ahí dentro? ¡La residencia compite al par con la casa blanca de Estados Unidos! ¡Justo en la pobreza!

—Perdón por la intromisión.

Los zapatos de ambos permanecieron en la entrada debido a la costumbre respetuosa del país. Lentamente la chaqueta prestada fue arrojada al sofá con muchísimo cuidado, Yoichi no quiere romperla, seguramente pagará por la prenda súper costosa lavando platos sucios, o quizá complaciendo al muchacho de muchas maneras indecentes.

Los pensamientos de Gekkōin son en efecto un enigma misterioso en cualquier sentido que pueda concluir un humano promedio, no obstante, gracias a él, Yoichi lamenta mucho de ser un malpensado. Sí, es correcto. Gekkōin agarró la oportunidad perfecta para hacer hombre al Saotome de manera mental. Después aprovechará la situación romántica, le enseñaría al castaño muchas posiciones suculentas.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —consultó el dueño millonario. —Puedo pedirle a la señora que recoge por mí la preparación de una comida rápida. —propuso adquiriendo lugar encima de la chaqueta.

— ¡N-no quisiera molestar a la señora! ¿Se puede pedir algo, no? Quisiera dejar la rutina de comer cosas caseras por hoy.

—Ah. De igual manera, iré a molestar a Horn.

— ¿Horn?

La forma en como lo dijo le dio mala espina, antes de poder comentar algo, Gekkōin había desaparecido, pero en eso escuchó algo pesado rodar por las escaleras. Se asustó. A paso largo llegó a la zona del crimen, era Gekkōin tirado mientras detrás de él hay una mujer hermosa cargando una poderosa chancla.

Seguramente es Horn.

— ¡Disculpe! —emitió ella seriamente apenada. — ¡Qué modales tengo! Soy Horn Skuld, la tía de Gekkōin.

QUÉ.

¡¿Esa mujer verdaderamente hermosa es la tía de Gekkōin?! ¡Él había dicho que era una señora que recogía, ¿No?! ¿Entendió mal?

— ¡Hola! —saludó sin saber que al asunto, su mirada no deja en observar a Gekkōin besando el suelo. —S-soy Yoichi... —Horn de inmediato lo abrazó.

— ¡Eres Yoichi Saotome-chan! Gekkōin ha platicado muchísimo de ti.

— ¡Cállate! —Gekkōin exclamó levantándose del frío piso. Está molesto. —Él es Yoichi, tenemos hambre, prepara algo. —gruñe. Ver a su tía abrazar a su crush no es algo grato.

— ¿En serio? —Horn siguió abrazando con más fuerza a Yoichi. — ¿Qué deseas comer, Yoichi-chan?

—No quisiera molestarla. —contestó casi asfixiándose, Horn poseía grandes melones como para hacerlos cócteles.

—Los amigos de Gekkōin son bien recibidos aunque sean unos cerdos sin modales. Pide lo que quieras. A ti te cumplo todos tus caprichos. — ¡Suficiente! Los celos matarán a Gekkōin.

Yoichi suspiró.

Aparentemente será una noche larga dentro de la residencia, espera sobrevivir estas horas restantes.


End file.
